Zixty8
This is a page about Zixty8 the spammer. Biography Zixty8 '''is thought to hold the record for the most accounts on MCCP with the same IP address, current estimates say 18, though the accuracy of this number is not certain. In late 2009 '''Zixty8 posted a thread for his game Rutamon in the Programming Penguins forum. This was in violation of the forum's rules as he didn't have a demo of any sort for his game. In his post he included a link to the Rutamon's development site. Soon afterwards he double-posted and angrily claimed without any proof that forumers Payton and Anvar were spamming his blog and that they should stop, he posted a third time in a row with the same message. At this point Payton came into the thread and said that they never spammed''' Zixty8's''' blog. Zixty8 has been trying to take "revenge" on Payton and MCCP with spam messages since. Most of which talk about Payton's imagined rice eating habits and things that rhyme with "rice". In an attempt to end Zixty8's spamming Payton and some of his forumer friends contacted his father by email, how they procured his email is yet unknown. In response his father took his computer and ipod touch. Despite this Zixty8 or those who claim to be him continued to spam the forums and Payton's inbox (explicit) . Besides this he has also threatened a specific, but, publicly unknown forumer with prank calls since he apparently knows their phone number. Status as Drake_ It's a widely accepted idea among the forumers that Zixty8 is Drake_, and that all of Drake_'s alt accounts therefore must in turn also be Zixty8. Though as of yet nobody's offered conclusive proof of this. Controversy of who was who with Zixty8 and Drake_'s various alleged alt accounts briefly created a scandal within the community. This scandal was parodied by some veteran forumers who jokingly came forward claiming to be an alt account of one or both of the two during the scandal's peak. Other People Zixty8 seems to have several "friends", who helped him on his Rutamon project. With aforementioned the who is who confusion some came to suspect who they had come to think of as Drake_ and Zixty8 might actually be a group of people helping the two take revenge through spam messages. This theory would also explain why Zixty8 has some many supposed alt accounts despite that his father has tried to cut his access to the internet. Forumers accused of being Zixty8 *Drake_ (and all his supposed alt accounts) *Sunami Trivia *Was infamous enough to warrant several mentions in the now defunct "Worst Posters(2009)" thread. *A running joke on MCCP is, whenever a spammer joins, to instantly proclaim they are Zixty. Spamming Elsewhere Zixty8 has popped up on various other sites, either promoting his project "Rutamon" or spamming. The sites he has registered on other than Miniclip Club Penguin are: *Hellopayton.net *Smosh.com *Anime-Forums.com *Pojo.com On the Smosh.com forums, Zixty8 posed as the forum user Anvar, as well as posted instructions on how to spam e-mails using Adobe Flash and Action Script. Various Developments Late January 2009 An email was sent to many moderators and several users who had an instant messaging address in their profile, claiming to be "A Final Warning to MCCP". In it, Zixty8 ranted on about MCCP being "POOPY!" and Payton liking to eat rice. He also claimed that within the 6 days prior to the day he sent an email that Hans, would send many bots to MCCP that the MCCP Staff would not be able to handle. He broke his promise and this never happened. He also claimed that anyone with the "Rutamon Logo" in their signature would get "spam email every day!". As usual, he was not taken seriously for his false promises, but as a precaution all staff was notified of the email. Late April 2010 After the "success" of a new Zixty8 '''thread Payton was able to arrange a Skype conference call with '''Zixty8 and few other people via email. Zixty initially agreed to this call; but later, to little surprise, failed to show up for the scheduled conference call. Related Articles *Rutamon External Links *Wordpress #1 *Wordpress #2 *Fake Twitter Account Category:Users Category:Spammers